The Origins of Burst and Cog
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: One chance, one last chance to make something magical. A dream to one day be placed among the great and mighty hosts of TPI history. Join UB-Burst and his loyal companion Cosmog on a story of how he will receive the chance to make the greatest TPI in history. But will this dream be accomplished? Or will it just fall into the dust? Full of nothing but comedy.
1. Making Goals

Somewhere in a unknown place, a figure was watching TV. This figure was watching the many TPI's that was hosted by many other hosts.

While said figure was watching the many TPI's, a smaller figure floated to him. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Watching the glorious shows of TPI of course." The first figure said.

The second groaned. "Oh come on, you've watched so many. Can't you like take a break or something?"

"Of course not. I can't take a break now. Not when I'm so close to my destiny." The figure replied.

"And what is this destiny?" The second figure asked.

The figure stood up from the couch he was sitting in and looked at the second figure. "Come with me, the answer is where I'll take you."

00000000000

And so the first figure teleported with the second figure to a giant hall.

The second figure saw all these golden statues of a lot of Pokemon. Such as them being like Mew, Victini, Shaymin, Skarmory, and a Nihilego.

"What's this?" the second figure asked.

"This, is the hall of TPI's. Where the greatest moments of TPI history is recorded here to be remembered for all of eternity. Here we are at the Hosts section. Where the most memorable of hosts are placed here."

The first figure goes to the Mew statue. "For instance, Mew was the first host, the first one to start TPI." He then goes to the Victini statue. "And Victini, or many nickname Dictini, is not the most favored, but will be one of the most remembered, a symbol of who not to be." He then goes to the Skarmory statue, "And Skarmory is the first non legendary host. He had a heart for the contestants where many others lacked."

"Why show me this?" The second figure asked.

"Because, I want to be one of them. I want to be placed here among the great statues. I, want to host my very own show." The first figure replied.

"A host?" The second figure asked.

"Yes. This is why I've been watching the many TPI's, so that I won't just enjoy, but to study, take notes, and to see what steps that needs to be taken, and not to be taken. My dream, is the be the best host in TPI history. I don't want to be just a host, I want to be THE host. I don't want to be a man, I want to be THE man. I don't want to be someone, I want to be THE one. Famous enough, to have a Platinum statue, more valuable than the rest of these statues. I want to be kind to the contestants, but at the same time make things enjoyable for the viewers that are watching. I will make fresh challenges, ones that will be innovative and fun to watch, no matter how unoriginal the material is. I will make the grandest, the most fresh exciting talented TPI in history!" The first figure shouted, stretching his hands out of excitement.

"Wow, that sounds so cool. But how will you do this?" The second figure asked.

"That will be taken cared of. I will only have to pull some strings here and there, ask some favors here and there, may or may not have to lie but the end justifies the means. But it will be done. That is a promise I will keep to my grave." The first figured replied.

"Wow." the second figure said. "I guess everyone will know you-"

"NONONONO! Don't say my name dammit!" The first figure panicked.

"Why...not?" The second figure asked, clearly confused.

"Are you insane?! I don't want the public knowing my real name! I won't make Godly insane and morbid challenges, but if I do cross the line, I will have lawsuits, death threats, or may even get killed! Trust me, I've seen that happen before." The first figure replied, calming down.

"Then, what do you want to be called?" The second figure asked.

The first figure would look like he's grinning. "Well, that's simple. I want them to call me by my nickname. I want them, to just call me Burst."

0000000000000000000000000000

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD! THERE WE HAVE IT!**

 **This will be the beginning of the story of Burst and his mysterious other friend, who will be revealed later on! The beginning of his origin story is right here! I told ya I would see ya all soon!**

 **And when I'm done with this, Burst's very own TPI will be made!**

 **But that will be for later. For now, until next time, I'll see ya later laddies!**

 **Burst: I know it's a little early for this but-**

 **Second figure: Review everyone!**


	2. Gathering the funds

**In Ultra Space, you see two figures. The first figure has a very thin body, with blue, yellow, and pink stripes all over his body. With his left arm blue and his right arm pink. His shoes are long as his left show has a pink ball on it while his right shoe has a blue ball on it. His shoes appears to be more as of high heels with one white ball on each shoe on the heel to help balance this figure. He also had a white ball on his chest, as his figure resembled as a clown. His hands were more as of claws with only having one claw instead of the usual two on each side of his arm. Now his neck and head is what appears to be a flower blooming but his head was way different than that. His head was a bigger white ball, that can easily disconnect from his neck. His head also had many blue and pink dots all over, with two blue and pink flowers on the side where the ears should be.**

 **Now the second figure looked like someone more recognizable. He is a small Pokémon with a gaseous body similar to a nebula. He has two wisp-like extensions that serve as arms and an ellipse running down his body. Its front and back are black in color. He has yellow eyes and two blue cheeks. He is identified as a Cosmog.**

 **"Hello," The first figure started. "You can call me Burst, while my friend here is Cog."**

 **Cog waves to you. "Hello!"**

 **"Now, before we continue this amazing story of our past, let me tell you a little about ourselves so you won't be left in the dust." Burst said. "You see, me and Cog here have been friends for Arceus knows how long, been with each other until the very end."**  
 **"So that's why I'll gladly help make his dream come true!" Cog added.**

 **"Now what is this said dream? Well, I'll tell you. I've been watching A LOT of TPI's. Every time I see the host I would always say, 'I can do better.' This process keeps going on and on and on, until it became more than a fantasy, more than a dream, but a goal. To be placed, as the highest of all the hosts!" Burst shouted, as he raises his hands out of excitement.**

 **"As you can see, Burst is clearly the ambitious type." Cog said.**

 **Burst would glare at Cog, if he had proper eyes. "Anyways, with that aside, I think it's time to continue this adventure. I hope you enjoy all you see until the big debut!"**

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were outside a large building, as they see many legendary Pokemon and Ultra Beast go inside.

"You see that Cog?" Burst asked. "That is the almighty selection process, where the great Arceus decides who can host the next season of TPI."

"Wow, there's so many." Cog said, admiring the view.

"Why yes there is Cog, many legendaries want to take the opportunity to be on TV and torture their selected contestants , but this is where I come in, as I will be better than all of them!" Burst shouted.

"Um, Burst… you did sign up right?" Cog asked.

"..." Burst just stood there, motionless.

"... Why didn't you sign up?!" Cog shouted.

"I didn't know it was a sign up kind of thing!" Burst shouted back.

"Of course it is! It's a pretty important event! That kind of thing ALWAYS requires people signing up!" Cog shouted some more.

Burst groaned heavily and held his head. He then had an epiphany. "Don't worry my little friend, for I have an idea."

"Can I not be involved this time? Usually you're ideas results in something chaotic." Cog commented.

"Nonsense Cog, just follow me." Burst said, as they went inside the building.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog looked around as they saw many legendary Pokemon and Ultra beast all over the place. Arceus made it so the extremely large and giant Pokemon shrink down to a reasonable enough size so that they don't destroy the building. Up ahead they saw a long line to a huge set of doors.

"That must be where the auditions are at." Burst saind, pointing at the big doors.

"So exactly how does auditions work?" Cog asked.

"Well, you go and tell the four judges, Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, of how you should be the one to receive funds for your TPI. If you give them a good pitch, then they give you the funds you need." Burst replied.

"Ah, that makes sense." Cog said.

Burst looked around and saw the Pokemon with name tags and ones that don't.

"It appears you need a name tag for proof that you signed in." Burst commented.

"But we don't have one, since we didn't sign up." Cog said.

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. Follow me." Burst insisted.

Burst and Cog went inside the bathroom, when Azelf was close enough, Burst shouted now was the time and him and Cog grabbed Azelf. Sounds of people beating each other up was heard outside the bathroom doors, until it stopped and Burst and Cog came out, with Burst adjusting the new name tag on his chest.

"Come on Cog, you can't expect me to do ALL the work." Burst said, as he was clearing out Azelf's name and placed his own on his name tag.

"I'm a Cosmog, what did you expect me to do?" Cog asked.

"I don't know, teleport a sink on his head or something." Burst replied, before the two stopped and saw the giant long line ahead of them.

"Damn, that line's so long. At this rate, I'll lose my chance to make my show!" Burst shouted.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cog asked.

"Hmm, I have one idea." Burst replied, as he whispered to Cog his idea.

"Okay, now I know you're insane." Cog commented.

"Don't be so dramatic, it'll go smoothly…ish." Burst said. "Now go."

Cog's body brightened up a little bit as a rock was teleported and thrown at Kyogre. He turned around and saw Groudon.

"You threw that rock at me?" Kyogre asked.

"Get over yourself, I didn't threw no rock at you." Groudon replied.

"Bitch! I know you threw that rock at me!" Kyogre shouted.

"What?! Just because I'm a ground type means I would throw a rock?! Fuck you!" Groudon shouted back.

"No fuck you!" Kyogre shouted some more.

The two then started fighting as the entire line eventually went into chaos.

While the chaos was going on, Burst and Cog sneaked there way to the front of the line.  
"Cog, you keep watch. If something worse than this happens or someone comes in, tell me." Burst said.

Cog did a salute. "You got it Burst."

Burst nodded and entered the big doors

00000000000000

"Alright, next?" Arceus asked.

The next one who was presented to the four judges was the strangest Pokemon they have ever seen yet.

"Who the hell is this lollipop?" Giratina asked.

This got Burst mad, but he kept it in for his sake. "You can just call me Burst. And I am here to host my own show."

"Yeah we get that, but why should we give the funds to you?" Dialga asked.

"Well, let me tell you just that." Burst started. "You see, aren't you tired of the same kind of host? Tired of seeing the same sadistic minds torture innocent contestants? Well, mostly innocent. But aren't you tired of all of them being boring, hated, and downright cruel? Well, if you give me the funds for my TPI, I promise I won't do any of that. I will give contestants the chance to breath and keep their sanity, while at the same time I will make fresh, exciting new challenges. I will bring about the most exciting, worthwhile, and of course, dramatic TPI in all of history! Now, you may not believe me, you may not want to give me the funds. But, that doesn't mean I won't give up. I will do whatever it takes to accomplish my dream, my goal. So I ask you this, give me this chance. Give me what I need to make this dream a reality, so that I can accomplish my goal." Burst pleaded.

The four judges thought about it for a while. They left for a short while to discuss on the matter.

0000000000000

"I don't think we should." Giratina started. "I always enjoyed the sadist hosts."

"Well I want some change for once. I say give Burst a chance." Dialga argued.

"I say give it to someone else we know more. This guy literally came out of nowhere and we don't even know who he really is. I say don't give him the funds." Palkia decided.

All three looked at Arceus. "What's your decision Arceus? Your vote counts as two." Dialga said.

Arceus gave a thoughtful pose and thought about it for a moment.

00000000000000

The four judges came back to their table. "We have came to a decision." Arceus started.

Burst may not look like it, but he was very worried.

"Burst…...you will get your funds for your show." Arceus declared.

If Burst could smile, he would do it brightly.

000000000000000

While Cog was watching the other legendaries and UB were fighting each other, they stopped when Burst came out the doors, with a check in his hand.

Arceus came out as well. "Thank you for coming, but Burst has been accepted the funds for the next TPI, everyone may now depart."

Cog smiled. "Congratulations Burst."

"Thank you my small friend." Burst replied.

"Wait, who the hell is burst?" Mewtwo asked.

"Definitely someone who didn't sign up." Uxie replied.

"Then… that means..." Victini started.

They all glared at Burst and Cog.

"Um, Cog." Burst started.

"Yeah?" Cog asked.

"RUN!" Burst yelled.

Soon after that, Burst and Cog ran away from the legendaries and UBs as they started chasing the duo.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog ran out the door, as they were running for their lives.

"Dammit Cog! Run faster!" Burst shouted.

"I'm a Cosmog! I'm not exactly the fastest of Pokemon!" Cog shouted back.

Burst looks behind him and if he had proper eyes he would've widened them.

Deoxys was in speed form as he was chasing the duo and catching up to them.

"We're gonna die!" Cog cried.

"Not yet we aren't!" Burst assured.

Burst took out his head and held it in his left hand. He then aimed at Deoxys "You made it this far, you deserve a prize!"

He threw his head at Deoxys and it exploded on him, making him stop and crash somewhere else.

Burst's head soon came back to his original spot "There, I think that takes cares of the fast legendaries."

"Look behind you!" Cog shouted.

Burst turned around and would have widened his eyes again. Pheromosa was speeding at them like a bullet.

Burst took his head out again and threw it at her as it exploded and made her crash like Deoxys.

Burst's head comes back again. "We can't keep doing this! Cog! Teleport us out of here!"

"Anywhere specific?!" Cog asked.

Burst ducked as he almost got shot by someone. "ANYWHERE THAT ISN'T HERE!"

Cog's body glowed and he did his best as Burst and Cog were teleported away before anyone could catch them.

00000000000000

 **Well holy shit, that escalated very quickly! With Burst and Cog having the funds for their show, what next time will be needed ta make this dream a reality?! But I wonder where they went though!**

 **Well, these questions will be answered in the next chapter of the Origin story!**

 **Until then, I'll see ya around, laddies!**

 **Burst: Review so that I can stay safe in the next chapter!**


	3. Finding the Island

Burst and Cog teleported to a large empty room.

"What the hell is this place?" Burst asked.

"This is what I like to call the safe room. I go here when you're plans go to hell." Cog replied.

"That's… actually explains why you're gone every time shit goes down. Well, good thing you have this room, for we can now plan for our future show!" Burst shouted.

"Yay!" Cog cheered.

"Now, the next thing we need is….an island!" Burst explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Cog said.

"No it shouldn't. Cog, teleport us to the nearest island!" Burst commanded.

"You got it Burst!" Cog shouted, as he teleported himself and Burst away.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog teleport to a generic looking island.

Burst looked around. "Ah, now this is an is-"

Before Burst could finish what he said, a thunderbolt was shot at the ground near him and Cog.

"What the hell was that?!" Cog asked in panic.

Burst looks at the source of the shot and saw Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko?! Why did you shoot at us?!" Burst asked.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to have an island." Tapu Koko replied.

"..." Burst was motionless until Cog slapped him in the back. "Thank you Cog. What do you mean I'm not allowed to have any islands? I need one for my show."

"Annnd that's why I can't give one to you." Tapu Koko replied. "You see you pissed off A LOT of Legendary Pokemon and Ultra Beasts with you coming out of nowhere and basically stole the check out of everyone's noses. So they got me guarding the islands so you can't host one."

"You can't do that! That's unfair!" Cog shouted.

"Don't worry Cog, I can take care of this." Burst assured, as he cleared his version of a throat. "You can't do that! That's unfair!"

Tapu Koko shrugged. "Sorry, not my orders."

Burst groaned. "Come on Cog, let's go."

Cog nodded and teleported the two away.

00000000000000

Cog managed to get a globe to look at while Burst was clearly frustrated.

"This has to be illegal! They can't stop me from making my show! I have a goal to accomplish!" Burst shouted.

"I'm sure that can't be true. We must have just teleported near the Alola region. How about we try the Hoenn region?" Cog suggested

"Hmm, yes, that's a good idea. Too the Hoenn region!" Burst shouted.

"To the Hoenn region!" Cog shouted with Burst, as he teleports the two away.

0000000000000

Burst and Cog teleported to a random island in the Hoenn region.

"Well," burst started. "I think this will be a fine-"

Before Burst could finish what he said, a thunderbolt shot his head and blew Burst's head up.

Normally, Cog would freak out, but he's seen Burst's head too many times to be surprised at this point.

Soon after, Burst's head came back. "Alright, who's the wise guy who-"

Burst stopped when he saw Tapu Koko again.

"What the fuck?! We were on the opposite side of the planet! How did you fly that fast?!" Burst shouted.

"I'm the fastest of the Tapus, I'm supposed to be fast." Tapu Koko simply replied.

Burst looked livid as he grabbed Cog and Cog teleported them away.

00000000000000

This process of finding an island went through the same cycle. Cog would suggest an island, Burst and Cog go to the island, Burst either gets shot or a thunderbolt gets shot near him by Tapu Koko, Burst would get more and more frustrated as this painful cycle went on.

Back at the safe house room, Cog teleported a first aid kit to Burst as he was self-applying himself with bandages.

"We check every island that was on the globe, but we keep getting stopped by Tapu Koko. I guess we're not meant to have a show after all." Cog said, crestfallen.

"Nonsense Cog, our island is out there. We just have to find an island that hasn't been charted yet." Burst said, as he finished applying the bandages and went to the globe.

"Is that even possible?" Cog asked.

"Those brutes of Pokemon can try their best to stop my show, but they won't stop my goal, my destiny." Burst replied.

Burst held the globe, before he gave it one mighty spin.

Cog went beside Burst and saw how the globe was going, going, and going.

Burst looked at the spinning globe, until he stopped the globe and it pointed to the middle of the ocean.

"Teleport me there." Burst said.

"But, that's the middle of the ocean. And none of us can swim." Cog pointed out.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Teleport us there." Burst said, sounding serious.

Cog looked at Burst, until he reluctantly nodded and teleported him and Burst away.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog teleport to where Burst was pointing at, but instead of it being water like Cog thought, it was an actual island, and a pretty big one at that.

"Wow." Cog said, surprised and amazed at the sight.

Burst said nothing, as he started looking around the whole island. There was a big beach on the north side of the island, perfect for the docks to be made.

Burst went further on and found a perfect place for some campgrounds to be built. He went east and found mountains and cliffs up ahead.

There was a small area where the mountains and beach meets, this can be the perfect place for the campfire ceremony.

While Burst was examining the island, Cog noticed how they haven't been shot by Tapu Koko yet, meaning this isn't charted on the maps anywhere.

Burst comes back to Cog. "Ah, now THIS is an island. It has it all, the forest, beach, mountains, fresh waters, and open areas for cabins. This, this is our island."

"And the best part is, no one knows we're even here." Cog pointed out.

Burst looked out to the sea and nodded. "This island, this island is where we'll host the greatest show on earth. And there ain't no one in the planet that's stopping me from making this dream a reality.

00000000000000

 **And now they have an island! What other key do they need to make their show come to be?! Will they stay hidden from the legendary Pokemon and UB's wrath?!**

 **Questions like these will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around, laddies!**

 **Cog: Make sure you review for us everyone! Oh, where's Burst you ask?!**

 ***Burst was too busy running away from the predators of the island***

 **Cog: *Cog chuckles* Checking the scenery of course! Bye guys!**


	4. Hiring the Employees

After making sure everything was fine with the island, Burst and Cog came back to the safe house.

"Haha! With our new island, we can began building the camp!" Burst shouted with glee.

"That sounds great Burst. But, don't we need some employees to help us do that? Cog asked.

"..." Burst stood there, motionless.

"... You didn't think about hiring employees...did you?" Cog asked.

"... The thought may have crossed my mind." Burst admitted.

Cog facepalmed with his wisp like arm. "How could you not think of that?!"

"When you steal someone's nametag, cause a big fucking fight involving legendaries and UB's, ran for your life from said legendaries and UB's, and searched many islands and get shot countless of times doing so, finding employees would be the last thing on your mind!" Burst replied.

Burst sighed. "Alright, this isn't a problem. Let's just get a laptop, and find us some employees willing for hire."

Cog teleported away and came back with a laptop.

Burst took it and sat on a desk and started it up….but there was another problem.

"Cog…. why do you not have any Internet?" Burst asked.

Cog widened his eyes a little. "Uhhh…"

Burst slammed his claws on the desk. "How the hell did you not order internet for the safe room?!"

"Well I'm sorry, but with me helping all the insane schemes you keep making, getting internet for a safe room would be the last thing on your mind !" Cog replied.

Burst groaned. "Alright, alright, I can get around this easily."

"And how exactly?" Cog asked.

Burst searches up the nearby Wifi locations and picks the strongest one. "Simple, we just go to the strongest wifi location, and keep giving passwords until one matches and we can use their internet." Burst then started typing at a extremely fast pace, typing passwords in to see which one works.

Cog was appalled. "Okay, this can't be legal."

"Pfft, I'm sure it is….I think….maybe." Burst said.

After a short while, he got a password and got access to the Internet. "Bingo."

Cog went next to Burst as they were looking up the applications for potential employees.

"Where is all these applications coming from?" Cog asked.

"This site is where TPI hosts gets all their interns from. I just have to look here and see who should be in our show or not." Burst replied.

"Well, we do need a chef." Cog pointed out.

"Hmm, yes. We need a chef. But not just a chef, one that doesn't hate kids." Burst replied.

"Is that even possible?" Cog asked.

"Pfft, of course it is. Anything's possible if you look hard enough." Burst replied. "Ah, speaking of which. I think I found our guy."

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were sitting in a judge's booth as they looked across from them a Bewear that's sitting on a wooden chair.

"So, Mr…." Burst started, looking at his "newly acquired" clipboard.

"Harrison." The Bewear replied.

"Harrison, what do you think of teenagers?" Burst asked.

"They're okay in my book. I don't mind them really." Harrison replied.

"And how good is your cooking skills?" Cog asked.

Harrison smiled brightly and quickly got packaged food for the two to eat.

The two looked at each other before Cog went in to take a bite.

"How does it taste?" Burst asked.

"Wow, it's so good!" Cog shouted with glee.

"I wish I could eat some of that. Damn my no mouth." Burst commented.

"Hey...there's something else in this." Cog said.

"That would be the glazed honey. I put that in everything I make." Harrison said proudly.

"... You know what, I take it back. I'm good not having a mouth." Burst commented.

"Well, it's not too much. More sweet than it should be, but not too bad." Cog said.

"Congratulations Harrison, you're hired!" Burst shouted.

Harrison smiled brightly again and cheered. "Yay!"

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were searching up more interns while Harrison was making coffee for only Cog, since Burst doesn't have a mouth.

"So, how many do we need?" Cog asked.

"We should at least need five interns for the show." Burst replied.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Cog commented.

"No, it shouldn't. Oh, here we go. A doctor AND a mechanic." Burst said.

"Really? Let me see." Cog said, scooting in to see what Burst was looking at.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were watching a Spiritomb from their judging Booth.  
"So, Doc. Let's start things off small. How are you feeling today?" Burst asked.  
"Oh, I feel terrible." Doc replied, smiling kindly.  
"..." The two were speechless.  
Burst looked at his clipboard. "What the hell?"

Cog looked over at Burst's clipboard. "Oh, that explains it. Look down there."

Burst looks at what Cog is referring to. "Oh, now that makes sense."

Burst looks back at Doc. "So, you're a mechanic and a doctor right?"

"No, I'm neither of those." Doc replied, still smiling.

"... Okay then. Doc, how would you like to be a paid intern for my new upcoming show?" Burst asked.

Doc smile got bigger. "Oh I would hate that!"

"... This is going to be a long season." Burst whispered to Cog. "Tell me about it." Cog whispered back.

"Well, Doc, consider yourself hired." Burst said.

"Arceus dammit!" Doc cheered.

0000000000

The next one was what looked like an upset Togekiss, crossing his arms.

"So, names Spike right?" Burst asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you lollipop?" Spike grumbled.

"..." Burst said nothing. Cog say Burst's silent expression and backed away a bit.

"Spike, do you want this job?" Burst finally spoke up.

"Yeah, need something to pay the bills. Not like you would care Lollipop." Spike replied.

Burst sat there silent again, until he took his head off.

This freaked out Spike a little bit.

"You see this? My head can be taken off easily, and used as a bomb. Remember that the next time you call me anything like Lollipop again, kapeesh?" Burst asked.

Spike slowly nodded.

"Good, consider yourself hired." Burst said.

00000000000000

"Mrs. Pearl is it?" Burst asked.

The two were now looking at a Prinplup. "Yep, that would be me."

"Well, her resume does show promise." Cog commented, having glasses? Where did they come from?!

"Hmm. Indeed. Can you work well with co-workers?" Burst asked.

"I would believe so." Pearl replied.

"I'm keeping your word to that." Burst mumbled. "Well, it seems your credentials here are good enough for me. Consider yourself hired."

Pearl smiled and fist bumped the air.

"Are you even trying to evaluate the applicants or are you just hiring left and right?" Cog whispered.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Burst whispered back.

"I'm keeping your word to that." Cog mumbled.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were watching an Alolan Meowth in her own world, listening to punk music in black headphones.

Burst cleared his throat very loudly so that the Meowth can hear him. She did so as she took off her headphones.

"So, Alia, you want to be an intern for my show?" Burst asked.

"Of course I do, why would I be here if I didn't?" Alia asked.

"Hmm, a little feisty. Not bad." Burst muttered.

"Can you work well with others?" Cog asked.

"Eh, fifty-fifty really." Alia replied.

"Well, in that case, you're hired." Burst announced.

Alia smirked. "Sweet."

Cog face palmed with his wisp-like arms. "Ok, now I know you're just hiring people left and right."

"Oh come on Cog, we need people with feisty attitudes. Makes the whole experience all the worthwhile." Burst replied.

Cog just rolled his eyes in response.

0000000000000

The last one they were inspecting was a Gurdurr.

"So David, how would you like to be an intern for my upcoming show?" Burst asked.

"Well, I would like that a lot sir. This is a paid internship, right?" David asked.

"Of course it is, we got a lot of money to go around. Now, I see you have a history against some co-workers in the past." Burst said, looking at the background check on his clipboard.

David got a little nervous. "Oh, yeah. About that, things were said here and there, and my temper didn't help at all. I understand if you don't want to hire me for that."

"Nonsense my good sir. In fact, you're hired!" Burst shouted.

David looked at Burst. "Really? Oh thank you sir! I won't let you down!"  
Cog groaned and face planted the judge's booth."

0000000000000

"I still say you just hired people left and right." Cog argued.

Burst, Cog, and the rest were at the island, getting ready to start construction.

"Oh please Cog, you just have to trust me on these certain things. I know what I'm doing." Burst replied.

Cog rolled his eyes. "Sure you do Burst, sure you do."

Burst and Cog walked up to the chef and interns.

"Is everyone ready for our first day of work?" Burst asked.

Everyone answered yes by either saying so in their own way, even with Doc saying "Hell no!".

If Burst had a mouth, he would smile. "Alright, then let's get started!"

0000000000000

 **And now the chef and interns are here! My God, there's only so much left until the show can start! I wonder what Burst will need next, or if the legendaries will let him have his show after all!**

 **Well, all these questions will be answered like before in the next chapter!**

 **Until then, I'll see ya later, laddies!**

 **Burst: Review in order to give my interns incentive to work faster for you!**


	5. Selecting the Contestants

Back at the safe room, Burst was going over some schematics while Cog was searching up for audition tapes for contestants online. The rest were at the island, starting construction for the camps.

"How many did you saw we needed?" Cog asked.

"36, two from each Pokemon type." Burst replied, still looking over his designs.

Cog nodded and went back to the computer.

"You know, for the first time since we started this campaign for our show, I'm feeling content right now." Burst admitted.

"Really? Why's that?" Cog asked, while at the same time paying attention to the laptop.

"Well Cog, we had to go through a lot of hell in order to reach this point. Especially with all the legendary and UB hell. I'd say, things are finally starting to come in our favor." Burst replied, taking a moment to relax.

Soon after, Cog widened his eyes. "Burst! Come look at this! We're in trouble!"

"..." Burst's body twitched. "Me and my big, fat, non-existent mouth"

Burst went over to Cog to see what's going on.

"Alright, what seems to be the- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Burst shouted out of nowhere.

On the screen was a lot of zeros and ones all over the place.

"Burst, I think we're being hacked!" Cog shouted.

"I can see that, but from who?!" Burst asked.

00000000000000

Somewhere else, Genesect was on a computer, with the monitor being the similar kind of coding.

"I cannot believe the other legendaries forced me to do this." Genesect grumbled, as he was hacking someone else from afar.

00000000000000

"If it keeps going like this, we'll lose our whole laptop, maybe even all our personal data with it!" Cog shouted.

"...no." Burst muttered.

"What?" Cog asked.  
"No. No dammit! We worked so hard to get this far! I'm not letting this bullshit stop me now! Nothing will stop me from making this show, especially from some fucking hacker!" Burst shouted.

Burst scooted over to get to the laptop and started typing at an extremely fast past.

"Wow, how do you know how to hack?" Cog asked.

"To be honest, I don't know how to hack! I'm just typing random at a really fast pace and hoping for the best!" Burst replied.

00000000000000

Genesect was hacking away, until he noticed someone was fighting back faster than he can type.

"What the? What the hell?!" Genesect shouted in confusion.

Genesect started resisting Burst's random typing. This process went on as the two were going mad to see which one can take out who.

Eventually, it was too much the modified legendary as his computer crashed.

"...DAMMIT!" Genesect roared in pure, unadulterated rage.

000000000000000

After enough typing, Burst stopped and saw that the normal screen came back up.

Burst sighed with relief. "See Cog? I told you everything would be okay."

"You were panicking the whole time." Cog commented.

"Regardless, onto the contestants. First let's see some possible contestants." Burst said.

The two looked until Burst looked interested.

"Oh look at this, this joker seems to be very vibrant." Burst commented.

"Yeah, but should we let him in our show? He seems kinda...dangerous." Cog said worryingly.

"Nonsense Cog, you can't just judge a book by it's cover. Besides, I'm sure we can take care of one Pokemon if the situation would ever happen. Put him in our of accepted contestants." Burst requested.

Cog sighed and did just that. "Oh, I like this one. I've never seen this Pokemon in any TPI before."

"Let me see." Burst said, as he looked at what Cog was talking about and looked interested. "Oh yeah, that one will definitely be in our show. Put that one in our list as well."

"2 down… 32 contestants to go." Cog said.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog were mentally exhausted from looking over Arceus knows how many audition tapes and got their 36 selected contestants.

"Why...is there… so many…. Audition….tapes?" Cog asked.

"You would be surprised how many Pokemon want to audition for these kinds of shows." Burst replied. "Quick, show me the list of accepted contestants."

Cog opens it up and shows Burst the list.

0000000000000

Contestants:

The Mad Joker

The Kleptomaniac

The Magician

The Crippled Genius

The Friendly Giant

The Adventurous Adrenaline Junkie

The Friendly Heroin Addict

The Honor-Driven Warrior

The Sadist

The Mad Scientist

The Roaring Idealist

The Bored Queen

The Big-Hearted Brute

The Loyal Follower

The Hopeful Fool

The Caregiver

The Shy Gal

The Hunter

The Noble Knight

The Serious Competitor

The Isolationist

The Panic Button

The Cynical

The Friend inside Beast's Clothing

The Kind-Hearted Powerhouse

The Suicidal

The Misunderstood

The Social Butterfly

The Chill Comedic

The Easy going

The Shark Bait

The Pain Magnet

The Serial Killer

The Sociopath

The Giver

The Narcissist

0000000000000

"Damn, now THAT'S a list!" Burst commented.

"It sure does. So, what now?" Cog asked.

"This, is next." Burst replied, as he started typing on the laptop.

00000000000000

Dear Contestant,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into Total Burst Island, a new show hosted by Burst and co-host Cog. You will now have the opportunity to compete with 35 other competitors for a chance to win a lot of money, and we mean A LOT of money. If you wish to decline simply reply to us and we will take out your name for another Pokemon who may want the opportunity more than you do. But if you accept, just do the same thing and reply to us and you will be finalized for our list for our show. We will contact you when and where this show will take place at. Good luck, and may you be the first winner of our new TPI series.

Sincerely, Burst and Cog

00000000000000

Cog gave Burst a look.

"What?" Burst asked.

"So, Total Burst Island? Seems pretty egotistical if you asked me." Cog replied.

"Don't blame me. The name just, came to me." Burst argued.

Cog rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Burst. So, what now?"

If Burst would smile, he would. "This is next my small friend."

Burst goes to move his mouse to the send button and clicked on it.

00000000000000

 **And there ya go laddies! Those be the contestants for TOTAL BURST ISLAND!**

 **I wonder if ya can guess which Pokemon is for which stereotype? And it looks like the Legendary/UB wrath came back yet again. Will they ever quit this crusade ta stop Burst's show?**

 **Well, I'm glad ta say, that the final chapter of this origin story will come out soon! And after that, the production of Total Burst Island will start right after!**

 **But until all of that ever happens, I'll see ya around, laddies!**

 **Burst: Everyone! Your reviews help shield me from the Legendary/UB wrath! So please review everyone!**

 **Cog: Or else, we'll be obliterated!**


	6. Making the Dream a Reality

Burst and Cog were finishing up some work in the safe room.

"Can you believe Cog? We're so close to making all of this official. This brings me so much joy!" Burst shouted with glee.

"You know Burst, I think I can feel your joy too." Cog said, smiling at Burst.

"We didn't have one problem from those pesky Legendaries or other UB's, I'd say that's quite the accomplishment." Burst said.

About a few moments later, the entire building shook.

"What… what was that?" Cog asked.

"I….don't know." Burst replied.

Soon after, it happened again, making the building shake harder.

Then out of nowhere, a hole in the ceiling burst out and Burst and Cog looked up to see the legendaries attacking their safe room.

"... ME AND MY FUCKING BIG, FAT, NON-EXISTENT MOUTH!" Burst shouted in rage.

"The legendaries! They're attacking us!" Cog shouted in fear.

"Quick!" Burst shouted. "Get everything you can before they destroy the-"

Before Burst could finish, something hit a wall and made the building shook again, something BIG.

The two turned to the sound and recognized the imprint the wall's starting to make as the figure kept on ramming at it.

Burst noticed Cog started shaking in utter fear. Burst quickly grabbed his laptop and held Cog.

"Cog, we need to go. Now." Burst said, with his rare moments of sounding serious.

Cog managed to look at Burst and slowly nodded and teleport the two away, before the entire building would fall down.

00000000000000

Burst and Cog managed to teleport back to the island before any other hell can be caused.

"Cog, you alright?" Burst asked

Cog sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Burst."

Burst sat down. "Damn, how did they find us?"

"I don't know, they must've tracked us somehow." Cog replied, before he widened his eyes a little. "Burst, what did you bring with you?"

"Well," Burst started. "I grabbed you, blueprints, laptop-"

"Let me see the laptop." Cog insisted.

Burst didn't know what Cog was getting at, but he gave the laptop to Cog nonetheless.

Cog inspected the laptop and widened his eyes. There's a red flashing beeping over and over on the laptop.

"We're being tracked by the laptop!" Cog shouted.

"What?! How?!" Burst asked.

00000000000000

Genesect was typing away in his new computer.

"You want to go ahead and destroy my computer? Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back dammit!" Genesect shouted.

00000000000000

"We don't have much time! We don't have internet yet so it'll take longer for them to track us, but we need to take care of this now!" Cog shouted.

Burst was thinking for a solution, until an epiphany was given to him. "Follow me!"

00000000000000

Burst led Cog to a newly built utility building and went to Doc and Spike.

"Arceus dammit! How the hell are we supposed to work on this if you're being confusing as hell!" Spike shouted.

"What do you mean? We are doing horrible together." Doc said, smiling.

Spike only just got more frustrated.

"Doc, Spike, how's the Null Field Generator?" Burst asked.

"Oh it's not even close to being done." Doc replied.

Burst and Cog were about to freak out until Spike groaned. "What Doc means is that it's almost done. But we're getting nowhere with him being confusing as hell!"

"Look, I don't care right now! Can you please finish it ASAP?!" Burst asked.

"I won't do it Burst." Doc said, before he went right into finishing the NFG.

Burst groaned. "My head's going to blow up from all the insanity."

A little while after with Spike helping Doc and Burst and Cog getting worried, Doc stopped and smiled."Annnnd, I failed."

"..." Burst's head blew up.

"I think Doc means he's done." Cog pointed out.

Burst's head came back. "Oh thank Arceus."

00000000000000

Genesect was so close to getting the location of Burst and Cog, but for some reason it all went blank.

"What?! What happened?!" Genesect shouted.

He tried searching again and again, but with no luck.

After giving up, Genesect growled."DAMMIT!"

00000000000000

"Great, now that we finished, would you mind telling us what the hell we made?" Spike asked.

"That, would be the Null Field Generator. With it fully functional, no one can track us or find us in this island. We are completely invisible to the outside world. No more legendaries or UBs messing with us here." Burst replied proudly.

"You know Burst, I just realized." Cog started. "We could've just thrown the laptop to the ocean. It would've sorted out and they couldn't track us by that anymore."

"..." Burst's head blew up.

00000000000000

After a week of finalizing construction and planning Later

Burst was waiting at the docks, adjusting a blue and white striped bowtie.

Cog on the other hand had a purple and blue striped bowtie on him.

"It's here….it's finally here." Burst said, surprisingly calm.

"It sure is. How do you feel?" Cog asked.

"So excited, that shouting or dancing around wouldn't show how happy I am." Burst replied. "Hold on a second."

Burst pulled out a walkie-talkie. "SPike, you got the camera in the skies ready?"

Spike was up above with a camera. "Yeah, it is. Now stop bugging me about it."

"Pearl, Alia, is everything else setup?" Burst asked.

"We got it all ready sir." Pearl replied.

"Doc, you ready in the infirmary in case of accidents?" Burst asked.

"Hell no!" Doc shouted in an excited tone.

Burst put away the walkie-talkie. "David, you ready?"

David was holding the camera and gave Burst a thumbs up.

"Everything's set, and everything's in place. The dream, is finally a reality." Burst said proudly.

"Well, I'm glad to have helped you all the way till here." Cog replied, smiling at his best friend.

Burst looks at Cog, and if he would smile, he would. "And I must thank you, for all of it, truly. Thank you, my best friend."

Burst grabbed Cog and gave him a big hug, in which Cog happily hugged back.

After a while, Burst let go of Cog as they started getting ready for the big show.

"Alright Burst," David started. "The show starts in 5,"

Burst made sure his bowtie was straight and adjusted it again just in case.

"4,"

Spike gave a yawn and almost dropped the camera to the ocean, but he caught it just in time and sighed with relief.

"3,"

Doc was driving the other interns nuts with his confusing dialogue.

"2,"

Burst looked at Cog and Cog smiled at Burst. Burst nodded and went back to looking at the camera, ready to start it all.

"1."

000000000000000

 **It's over! It's finally over! YEEESSSS *Plays We are the Champions song***

 **Now that the origin story is over, the real show can now begin!**

 **The next time ya get an update from me, you'll get the beginning of TOTAL BURST ISLAND!**

 **AND UNTIL THAT HAPPENS, I'LL SEE YA ALL LATER, ME LOVELY LADDIES!** **Burst:**

 **Burst: Remember everyone, to review, review, and most importantly, review!**


End file.
